tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadwind (AU)
:Dreadwind is a Decepticon. "As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze." Not everyone could make Dead End look fun by comparison, but Dreadwind manages just that. After all, Dead End just depresses himself, but Dreadwind manages to export the feeling to everyone around him. Like a bad case of Scraplets, Dreadwind's gloom is contagious and there's no mood so positive that he can't kill it within moments of entering the room. Mournful and doom-laden at the best of times, Decepticons avoid him socially and Autobots avoid him on the battlefield, leaving Dreadwind wracked with loneliness and despair. He tends to think that he has no friends, but the truth is that he couldn't have a more perfect match than his partner Darkwing, and the two are fairly inseparable. Dreadwind transforms into a General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon jet. In jet mode, Dreadwind can reach speeds up to Mach 2.6, and is able to climb to sub-orbital altitudes. When combined with Darkwing, as the vehicle Dreadwing, they become capable of space flight, reaching light speeds and beyond. His jet mode is armed with air-to-air missiles, thermal melters, rapid-fire machine guns and lasers. He's a flying armory with a vast capacity for devastation. In robot mode he's more cumbersome and less effective, presenting an easy target. But at close quarters, his bulky strength and multi-shot wrist guns give him an advantage. All of Dreadwind's weaknesses stem from his continual brooding and permanent depression. He's so busy feeling sorry for himself, he tends to forget he's in the middle of a battle, leaving himself wide open to attack. Dreadwind has an exceptionally primitive nervous system, rendering him immune to most pain except, ironically, existential pain.Dreadwind's nervous system is too primitive for the variable voltage harness, from Dread Tidings #231 History ''The Transformers'' cartoon Dreadwind and Darkwing fought against Optimus Prime. AU History At The End of the War, Team Tomorrow encountered both Junkions and Megatron in the New Rust Desert. Logs The End of the War * "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" - There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" - The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... * "Her Name Is Tomorrow" - In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... * "AU: The Hand of Tyranny" - The battle with the Junks and Megatron goes poorly. Oh and Huffer's there too. Weird. * "AU: Apotheosis" - Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. Notes *According to the letters page in Marvel UK issue #254, Dreadwind stands 42 feet tall. In the letter page of issue #195, he states that he is 4,060,342 years old in 1988. The letter pages for issue #248 and #299 would confirm his approximate age. Foreign names *''French:'' Terreur (Canada) Players Dreadwind is played by Dean. References ::*''More information on Dreadwind at TFU.info'' *Dreadwind @ ntfa.net Category:AU-Decepticons Category:Combiners Category:Defense specialists Category:characters Category:Seekers Category:Team Tomorrow Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron